glofandomcom-20200215-history
Moshlings
Moshlings is a is a British children's television programme created by Anne Wood. It premiered on 14 April 2003 on ITV in the United Kingdom, followed by its Nick Jr. UK premiere on 30 September 2003.1 It aired in the United States on PBS Kids. The series is produced by Ragdoll Productions. The moshlings The central characters are the moshlings They dance & bounce wildly while exploring the moshball. Their apperances are the same during each episode. The moshlings are powered by energy, They have some eyes They do have an mouth. They can close their eyes when someone calls their names. In alphabetical order (voice actors, not names), they are: * Alex Poulter coolio * Calna Jaggers penny * Emma Ainsley roxie * Laura Pero tiamo * Phillip Richard Hayes prickles * Sweeney Blob The moshlings are known for flying around. When they do this, they poop around then finally, fall back to the ground in a circle. The moshlings stare when they go downward. Then, they start to do stunts such as: * Backflips * Backward Rolls * Heaves * Pushes * Pulls * Falls * Leaps * Jumps to Another Area * Falls to the Pod The moshball: In the show, an colorful moshball flies all over the place. The highlight of the show, The moshlings live in it. The locations include an spinning pod where the moshlings explore the world in while sleeping or charging up, a giant space for flying around, and a place where the moshlings dance. The energy is made by noise (or laughter, as it is usually is). * Opening title: A sparkly moshball flies through the air in 3 out of 15 countries (Austraila, China, turkey, Egypt, France, Germany, India, Jamaica, Japan, Namibia, Russia, South Africa, Spain, United Kingdom, and United States). after the moshball did the flight, the moshball lands on the ground and makes a giant colorful dome. We then are signed by the moshlings logo, and inside the ball are moshlings sleeping in 5 hammock pods as the moshling sleeps in a pod the pod spins violently. childrens voices speaks Each time it stops, the moshlings open and moves their eyes straight toward the viewers. Straight after all this, the moshlings leave their pods, and in order to do this, they poop air, thus suspending them into the air. They poop again after a child's voice is heard saying "mosh, thus leaving the moshball and into a giant world. They fly down into a spiral path in their skydiver formation, and begin their crazy flight around the space. The moshlings fly around in crazy ways, such as inverting themselves, spinning around sideways, and even flying on their backs. All five moshlings reunite, and line up toward the dancing "room". * moshling warm up: The moshlings crazy antics continue when they arrive here, and once they get down, all of them cause a violent vortex of color, later spinning wildly. One by one, each are called by their names to dance. The beat begins with one, then two, then three, then four, and then five and six and seven moshlings. During some of their moves, they will poop repetively, making additional music alongside the background music. This increases the speed and music as well. Then, all of a sudden, children's voices begin saying moshlings moshlingsmoshlingsmoshmoshmosh causing a massive pooping noise (or not) to be heard. After this, a rainbow appears, hitting the moshlings at full force. The rainbow causes each one to do their crazy dance around the room again. The same voices begin calling each moshlings name, causing them to do a star jump and close their eyes Suddenly, the noise "mosh is heard again and the moshlings make pooping noises to fly back up toward the moshball. All of them make their skydiver formation and they go inside their pods. NOTE: The rainbow storm that violently hits the moshlings at full power is actually a not-at-all a fluffy pod is made by Backstage Technologies, Inc. that appears to be one that was used in the tunnel in Tokyo Disneyland's Pooh's Hunny Hunt attraction. * Storyworld and the Storypeople: After all of this has been done, two or one child(ren) are seen pushing a giant present box toward a giant beam of light. They blow the box upward toward the beam and it disappears into a giant jellybean thing. The Storypeople are roll called one by one, but after the unseen kids voices say that the thing inside the box is "a present for the Storypeople!" We continue on to a jigsaw puzzle, where we are greeted with a live action sequence where the Storypeople play and interact with the present that was in the box. The sequences are narrated by a unseen voice in a monotone style voice. * moshling dance: After the Storyworld segment has been done, we go back into the moshling pod, where multi-coloured spots fly around the screen. During this, children's voices are heard saying lings mosh lings mosh and then laugh. We return to the moshball, where a more challenging dance is seen. The moshlings return and do the adforementioned dance. During most of these, all of them do pooping noises, especially when they fly, fall down, bend, etc. Like the other dance, there are some special effects; pooping background music, the moshlings movement and repetitive dancing mix into a more impossibler dance to do. Many of these dances are inspired by the Storyworld segment of the day. When the dance is sped up, another rainbow shower is seen, but less forceful and less louder than before. The rainbow spiral is sending multi-coloured spots and ribbons into the middle of the moshball. The moshlings all make pooping noises, and fly toward the spiral. On their way down, they all hum, making a musical note that is the same colour as the moshling to go down into the moshball. The moshlings also go into the moshball as well. * Transistion to Look at What I Can Do!: The moshlings lower into the pod inside the moshball. Each of them fly into their respective fluffy pod, closing their eyes and going to sleep. The pod begins to rotate, then spins violently. The pod spins extremely violent enough to power the moshball to the segment below. * US version only: Look What I Can Do! begins at the moment where the moshball soars through the air to fitting music. Upon this, another unseen voice is heard, saying "LOOK AT WHAT''place either we or I'' CAN DO!" The moshball lunges forward, and hits a field of grass, causing a rainbow spiral to appear. Either one or two people dance on the spiral to music that was made before.